Friendships and Phobias
by Kiz2002
Summary: This is my favourite fic I've wrote so far. I gave it a humour genre, but I wouldn't really call it funny...anyway, it's about some C2 norns on an adventure.I'm sorry about the lines in the story, I did use enter but it didn't show up when uploaded...


Hi, my name is Dewinia. I'm here to tell you about the great adventure we had.I've been chosen to tell you, isn't that great? Too bad I have to be supervised.well, onto the story..Oh, OK! My friends say that I have to introduce myself more first. I'm Dewinia. I'm nearly an hour old. I'm a Dewa norn. OK? OK. So, anyway. Our world, Albia, is a beautiful place. I have yet to discover it though.Oh, I'm no good at this! Someone take over! *sighs* Ok, hi! Dewinia asked me to take over.I'm Lici.*everyone cheers* Oh, please. You're embarrassing me! I am the most famous norn in the world. This world, anway. You know my name, and I'm a brown Pixie norn. Yes, pretty plain is me. But I'm still loved, especially by Bee.*sighs again* Bee is so good to me.say hello Bee!*Bee says hi!* Thanks. ( So..how I got to be so famous. I was the first norn ever in this world.or was that Luke2? He was my x-boyfriend. Since he died, but then I met Bee. Awww, he's the best. Luke2 drowned, but we still got to see this monster thing in the ocean! It was green and a badcritter. That could be the story I'm going to tell you, but it's not.I don't think. Well, me again. So, yeah, I had adventures of my own when I was here alone, well, with Luke2. But everyone ADORES me, I have the best friends! And a cool name! Adventure then: I'll tell you. It all started on a Winter morning. I was up, so was Bee. We decided we'd go off and have fun, I suggested the Shee statue because I love the tingly hypnotic feelings you get off it, and Bee agreed. So we set off. We started off in the Incubator room. "Come on Bee!" I grinned. "OK, Lici." We walked by the computer, and Bee pushed the lift. We went down underground. Then we saw Candy, which was a surprise. We love Candy, she's so nice, but she doesn't like staying at home and being with friends. She's an adventurous Hebe norn. "Hi, Candy." I smiled. She waved and pushed a vendor. "What are you doing down here?" asked Bee. Candy shrugged, and I could see a tear running down her cheek-do norns have cheeks? "Candy," I hugged her. "Tell us what's wrong." She shook her head. She made a motion that said something about writing. "Paper and pen? Can't you tell us?" asked Bee. Candy shook her head again. She grabbed a pizza and a burger. Using the sauce on the pizza she managed to write a note on the burger. I looked at it. "Iv'e..grtyoi.a phuikl of tyukin? I can't read your writing, Candy." She sighed. Bee, or course, managed to read it. "Lici, it says I've got a phobia of talking!" I laughed without thinking. "Oh, sorry Candy." She ran off. "Well, Bee, are we going to help her or not? After all. she's a friend. A friend in need is a friend indeed.um, right?" I said embarrassed. Bee looked at me. "If you say so. But I never heard of talkphobia before! We'll help her. No one can overcome your fear except friends, and maybe a psychologist... " We couldn't see where Candy had gone. She's a very fast runner, you know. But we knew where her hangout was, it was like she lived there...well, she does kinda. She goes there all the time, anyway. It was where the Science Kit was, and she even picked it up for us! You could say she's a life saver. 'Cos she is. So..we went to the end of the cellar, and up in the lift. "Cand-" I began, but I found out that nobody was there. "Oh no, Bee!" I cried. "We can't search all of Albia!" "We can't, but our friends and us can," he smiled. "Yeah!" I picked up the phone(they're all around our Albia!) and dialled a random number. A norn picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, it's Lici. Who's that?" "It's Dewinia." (Now you can see why we picked her to tell the story! But she wanted me ( ) "Hi, Dewinia. We need your help." "Sure." "Candy's missing, and we need to help her get over her talkphobia." If I had have seen the Dewa norn's face then, she would have looked at me weirdly. "O.K." "Dewinia. Come to Candy's usual hangout now, she's not there, but we are. We need to search all of Albia. Bring as many friends as you can." "'Kay." She put the phone down. "I hope she brings a lot of friends," I sighed, remembering how big Albia was. A minute later Dewinia came, but she only brought 2 friends, Lyle and Fofo. "Is that all?" Bee asked. Dewinia nodded. "I didn't want to bother the others, they were talking over there," she pointed. "Grrr!" I went down in the lift and saw who the talking norns were, they were bub doo and Chris. "We need you, guys. Candy's missing." "Oh, OK, we'll help!" said Chris and bub doo agreed. So we all returned to Candy's place and discussed where to go. "I'll go to the Shee area," I volunteered. I love it there so much! "'Kay." said the others. "Bee, how about you?" I asked. "I'll go to.the desert area." "Dewinia?" "Yes.I'll go to...the volcano, I suppose." "Are you sure? It's very dangerous." I pointed out. "Hey, hold on. Candy can't have gone very far. She couldn't have just ran to the volcano." "Teleport!" said Lyle. "Yes!" I jumped up. "There's a teleporter over there. Let's have a look see." Then we heard a scurrying. "Aha, Candy!" I felt around for her. "Got you!" I pulled Candy out.to find that she was a dooser. "Oh..um." I blushed. "Joke! Ha ha! Ha." The others looked at me funnily.is that a word? The dooser suddenly said, "Cliff edge!" "Candy's at the cliff edge," I told the others. "Come on.." "Um, Lici?" said Bee. "What cliff edge?" "You're right. Dooser?" The dooser said, "Grendel!" "So she has gone to the volcano!" Dewinia said satisfied. "Hmmph," I. said? "Go there then. Me and Bee are going to get teleported." I grabbed his hand and pushed the button. Unfortunately, we ended back up into the incubator room, and couldn't be bothered to go any further. This is the end of my tale.. But not the tale! It's not Lici any more, because she didn't know any more of the story. It's bub doo here! Many people think my name is very weird. Me too. ( Bub doo were my first words, so they became my name. I'm a female Hebe.you probably want to know more about the adventure, don't you? OK. So Lici and Bee went, and we didn't see them for a while. We were stuck there, until Fofo had an idea. "Let's phone her!" I said, "No, she can't talk." "But she might try." I shrugged, and grabbed the phone. "Here, Dewinia. You call." She dialled a number. Someone answered the phone. "Ettn bibble?" Everyone looked at each other. It was ettn, the ettin. "Ettn, have you seen Candy the norn?" Ettn paused. "Wait..no." "OK, bye." She put the phone down. She sighed. "Ettn lives near the volcano, so Candy can't be there. Maybe Lici was right about the teleporter. I'm going to push it. The right button though. Coming, guys?" We all nodded and pushed the button together. We ended up near the best part of Albia, near the waterfall. We all love it, but Lici has been there loads of times, unlike us. "Great," I smiled. Then I heard a sound below us. "Huh? That sounds like Candy!" We ran over there and saw a Hebe norn crying. "Candy," Chris said. She turned round and cried even more. "Candy, why can't you talk?" Lyle asked. Candy pointed to a plant. "Did that make you ill?" I asked. She nodded. Then shook her head. "OK!" she shouted. We all looked at each other. "OK, Candy-what's going on?" She explained. "It's really stupid. Honestly. Well..I. remember when I got abandoned from the rest of you?" Fofo nodded, he had been very close to Candy then. "Well I never thought you liked me because you never rescued me." "Oh, Candy." I hugged her. After all, we're probably related. I'm related to Lici, Lyle and Chris I think. "Course we like you." "So I stayed away for a while, near the Science kit." "We called it Candy's Hangout," smiled Dewinia. Candy continued. "You never noticed me, so I pretended I couldn't talk so you'd worry and care about me more." "We're very sorry we didn't pay much attention to you." Fofo told her. "Can we be better friends now?" Candy giggled. "Yes, I'll try and stay with you now." So we all went back and saw Lici and Bee. Now it's Lici again. That concludes our adventure. OK, so it wasn't very exciting, but when does anything exciting happen here? We had fun, I hope you did too! *snores can be heard* OK. Thanks for taking the time to listen to this boring story. But it has a moral.don't pretend you have a phobia that doesn't exist. Nah, that's not it. The moral is.always pay attention to your friends. Oh why can't I tell a story(with bub doo's help) that has a decent moral?! Well...seeya. This story.hmmm.*thinks of title* is called The Unmoraled Tale. Get it? Doesn't have a moral.nah. New title. *looks at friends* Do you know a title? Dewinia suggests Friendships and Phobias. I like it...kinda. What have you learned from reading this? That I'm a really lousy storyteller? Bet that's it. I need lessons. I also need lessons on how to end a story? How about this. THE END! 


End file.
